Użytkownik:Lavendianna
I like my women sexy classy, sassy.''- Według mnie to zdanie z piosenki Pitbulla Rain Over Me dziwnie odnosi się do Beau Merricka, wampira- kobieciarza. 'Jak mnie nie lubisz, to nie oglądaj mojego bloga i profilu.' O mnie Hej! Jestem Rihannka 16, w rzeczywistości Agnieszka. Uwielbiam grać w The Sims 3 i czytać książki. Mój ulubiony sim w The Sims 2 to Don Lotario, a w The Sims 3 Beau Merrick.Dlaczego akurat ci simowie? Ponieważ są ciachami i mają jedną super cechę: obaj są kobieciarzami :D. (Don ma 4 kochanki,a Beau 3) Uwielbiam słuchać Rihanny ( Stąd nazwa mojego nicku). Nie cierpię Justina Biebera.Uwielbiam zwierzęta:szczególnie koty :). Mam kotkę, która wabi się Jessy i jest biało- czarna. Lubię oglądać Animal Planet i Nat Geo Wild, a z seriali to Rodzinkę.pl, Terra Novę ( Nie przegapiłam do tej pory ani jednego odcinka od premiery serialu), W11 Wydział Śledczy, Detektywów, a czasem Dwóch i pół. Jeśli chcesz ode mnie jakiś wskazówek, porad, pomocy, to pisz do mnie na Simspedii. Postaram się pomóc. 'Wiek: Co Cię to obchodzi, ciekawski człowieku xD. ? ''Kolor włosów'': Brązowe. ''Kolor oczu'': Piwne. ''Cechy: Szczęściara, Nie lubi dzieci xD, Poczucie humoru, Samotniczka, Śpioch xD. ''Kolor skóry: ''Blada, trochę na rękach opalona xD. ''Forma ciała: ''Szczupła xD. Złota lista ( kolejność nie ma znaczenia; bardzo lubię tych użytkowników) '''''Tutaj są użytkownicy, których lubię. Może oni nie darzą mnie sympatią, ale ja ich bardzo lubię xD. Sandy97- Jest bardzo miła :) Wojtexxx7- Jeden z najmilszych, najfajniejszych i przyjemnych użytkowników :) Malinka78- Jest bardzo fajna :) Medeline- Bardzo przyjemna użytkowniczka :) Kari19- To samo, co Malinka78 :) Agatamir2002- Jest bardzo fajna i miła :) SpectraVonVon123- To samo, co Agatamir2002 :) Clawdeena Lucia Wolf- To samo, co Malinka78 i Kari19 :) PiotrekD- To samo, co Agatamir2002 i SpectraVonVon123 :) Albina von roth-'' Jest fajna :D ''Rittap- Jest spoko xD Czarna lista Exe19- Ogrze, masz coś do niewinnych ludzi?! W co ja gram The Sims 2: Nocne Życie Zwierzaki Czas wolny Cztery Pory Roku Podróże Moda z H&M: Akcesoria Młodzieżowy Styl: Akcesoria Impreza!: Akcesoria The Sims 3: Po Zmroku Nowoczesny Apartament Lineage II Prince of Persia Lista simów, których lubię Beau Merrick- O taaak! Jest wampirem i super ciachem! Jest też na liście lubianych simów za to, że jest kobieciarzem :D Loffciam go :) Don Lotario- Przystojny i fajny, ale Beau jest lepszy :) Uwielbiam Dona! Wogan Hemlock- Bardzo fajny. Po przeróbce jest jeszcze fajniejszy. Bardzo go lubię. Morrigan Hemlock- Baaaardzo lubię tę simkę. Jest śliczna :) Belisama Hemlock- Strasznie ją lubię. Jest taaaka słodka! Brigida Hemlock- To samo, co Morrigan :) Nina Kaliente- Fajna jest i ładna. Dina Kaliente- To samo, co Nina. Bianca Rubble- Jest ładna, fajnie wygląda po przeróbce. Ale NIGDY nie zostanie żoną Beau :) Lubię ją też za to, że nosi imię mojej babci :) Marina Prattle- To samo, co Bianca. Lista simów, których nie cierpię Kazik Koks- Dokucza ciągle moim simom i jest brzydki. ( TS2) Odine Perry- Brzydka jest!!! Jest najbrzydszą simką w BP, jak Aria Trill!!! Aria Trill- Jest stara i brzydka!!! Gorszej simki już nie ma!!! Matty Crewe- Jest brzydki!!! Brzydal najgorszy na świecie. Suzy Strummer- Jest dziwna, nawet nie brzydka, tylko... No sama nie wiem... Alan Stanley- To samo, co Aria i Matty. Lilly- Bo Chique- To down, ubiera się jak klown, myje zęby kabanosem i popija Domestosem. Jeśli już może być gorsza simka od Arii, to tylko ta!!! Jeszcze taki ogr jak ona to kochanka przystojnego wampira. Beau Andrews- Boże... To brzydal, grubas i niechluj! A brzydali i grubasów NIE TRAWIĘ!!! Xander Clavell- Zamiast pomagać rodzicom to się bawi, to brzydal i jest AGRESYWNY! ( U mnie pobił Agnieszkę Zadek) Moje ulubione filmy i seriale ( kolejność nie ma znaczenia) Seriale: Rodzinka. pl Terra Nova Dwóch i pół W11 Wydział Śledczy Detektywi Filmy: Igrzyska śmierci John Carter Avatar Shrek ( wszystkie części) Harry Potter Opowieści z Narnii Jak wytresować smoka Taxi 3 Odlot Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku Boska przygoda Sharpay Program ochrony księżniczek Mamma Mia! Flinstonowie: Niech żyje Rock Vegas! Moje ulubione książki ( kolejność nie ma znaczenia) Lucy Maud Montgomery- Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza ( przeczytałam wszystkie części) i Jana ze Wzgórza Latarnii J. K. Rowling- Harry Potter C. S. Lewis- Opowieści z Narnii Suzanne Collins- Igrzyska śmierci, W pierścieniu ognia, Kosogłos. Michelle Harrison- 13 skarbów. Małgorzata Musierowicz- Szósta klepka, Kłamczucha, Kwiat kalafiora, Ida sierpniowa, Brulion Bebe B. , Noelka. Ulubione piosenkarki i ulubieni piosenkarze ( kolejność nie ma znaczenia) Piosenkarki: Rihanna Beyonce Adele Jennifer Lopez Ewa Farna Sylwia Grzeszczak Shakira Lady GaGa Katy Perry Ke$ha Doda Selena Gomez Britney Spears Piosenkarze: Bruno Mars Michael Jackson Pitbull Sean Paul Grubson Eminem Z zespołów to lubię 3 doors down, Plain White, Evanescence i LMFAO. Piosenkarze i piosenkarki, których nie cierpię Piosenkarze: Justin Bieber Michał Szpak Kamil Bednarek Nergal Adam Lambert Piosenkarki: Rebecca Black Galeria thumb|left|Przeróbka Biebera xDD thumb|left|"Nie ma to jak picie z kurtki"- mówi Beau Merrick. thumb|left|Mmm...Ta soczysta krew Doroty Rabczewskiej...Z udziałem jej chłopaka Błażeja Szychowskiego... thumb|left|NO WIE PAN?! A FE! TAKI PRZYSTOJNY FACET, A TAK PAN SIĘ KRZYWI xDD. thumb|left|ALE SIĘ SKRZYWIŁA!thumb|left|Pierwszy buziak!thumb|left|Buzi!thumb|left|Całusy w łóżku xDD.thumb|left|Moja ukochana simka, Rose Rubble.thumb|left|Mój ukochany sim w Bridgeport Beau Merrick. Loffciam go :Dthumb|left|Całus na kanapie :D.thumb|left|Zabawa TYLKO dla dorosłych! xDDthumb|left|Dzięki, Bianca, krew była pycha xDD.thumb|left|Śmierć simki na przyjęciu xDD.thumb|left|Uwielbiam Rihannę! Moje ulubione strony ( kolejność nie ma znaczenia) You Tube Gry. pl Simspedia ( to chyba oczywiste) Forum simy bizserwer Mod The Sims Kwejk. pl Besty. pl Facebook Moje ulubione strony na Simspedii Beau Merrick- Mam ogromny sentyment i sympatię do tego wampirka. Don Lotario- Jest fajny. Wogan Hemlock- Jest fajnym wampirem. Morrigan Hemlock- To samo, co Wogan. Belisama Hemlock- To samo, co jej rodzice. Brigida Hemlock- To samo, co jej brat, szwagierka i bratanica. Ulubione piosenki Rihanna- Only girl, Rude boy, S&M, We Found Love, You Da One, What`s My Name, Man Down, California King Bed, Love the way you lie. ( itd. ) Pitbull- Give Me Everything, International Love, Rain Over Me. Sia- Titanium. Bruno Mars- Grenade, The Lazy Song. Lady GaGa- Poker Face, Paparazzi, Judas, Bad Romance. Katy Perry- California gurls, Hot And Cold, I kissed a girl, The one that got away, Last friday night, Part of me. Dev- In The Dark. Sean Paul- Got 2 luv u, She doesn`t mind. David Guetta- Where them girls at. Britney Spears- Till the world ends, I wanna go, Criminal, I love rock and roll. Beyonce- Sweet dreams, Run the world girls. LMFAO- Party rock anthem, Sexy and I know it. Adele- Rolling in the deep, Set fire to the rain, Someone like you. Enrique Iglesias- Dirty dancer. Shakira- Rabiosa, Wherever, Loca, Waka Waka, She wolf, Gypsy. Nicki Minaj- Turn me on. Don Omar- Danza Kuduro. Amna- Tell my why. Sabrina Washington- OMG. NIEWAŻNE!!! Odchodzę z Simspedii. Dlaczego? Mało komentarzy przy opowiadaniach itd. więc odchodzę i tyle. MOŻE kiedyś wrócę... Mam różne powody. Konta nie usuwam, opowiadań i moich notek typu Beau Merrick/ Historie graczy też nie. Pamiętnik miał mieć 6 części, ale napisałam 5 i nikt nie dowie się zakończenia... ŻEGNAJCIE!!! DZIĘKUJĘ ZA UWAGĘ!!! ALE PROSZĘ O ZOSTAWIENIE KONTA, BLOGA I MOICH NOTEK! ZOSTAJĘ!!! Hej! Pisałam wam, że odchodzę! Ale mam tutaj wielu przyjaciół i wspaniałą opowieść i nie mogę odejść! Więc HAPPY!!! ZOSTAJĘ!!! PS. Zbieram materiały na część 6, powinna się ukazać gdzieś za tydzień ( wymyślam akcję).thumb|left|Kocham Igrzyska śmierci!thumb|left|Beau Merrick przemienia w wampira mojego sima, Peetę Mellarka :Dthumb|left|William Fangmann przemienia w wampirzycę siostrę Katniss, Primose ( jest jej narzeczonym, obecnie pan Everdeen i wyprowadził się z Primose :D)thumb|left|Peeta przemienia swoją narzeczoną Katniss :Dthumb|left|Dziękuję za krew, Katniss xDthumb|left|Ślub Katniss i Peety. Zauważyliście, że Peeta ma identyczną wizytówkę jak na filmie? Katniss ma podobną sukienkę :Dthumb|left|Katniss w ciąży :Dthumb|left|Poród Katniss :D Urodziła się córeczka. Nazwałam ją Clove :Dthumb|left|2 ciąża Katniss :D Urodził się chłopczyk Caton :)thumb|left|To samo z innego ujęcia :Dthumb|left|A mówiłam panu, by wezwał pan majstra...thumb|left|Och! Naprawdę?! Krwi nie dostaniesz!thumb|left|Zaręczyny Catona z Brigidą Hemlock :D ( po ślubie się wyprowadzili od rodziców)thumb|left|PEACE AND LOVE!thumb|left|Peeta daje autograf xDDthumb|left|Córka Peety i Katniss, Clove Mellark :D Moja jedna z ulubionych simek :D ( Nigdy nie wyprowadzi się :D)thumb|left|PEACE AND LOVE! Cóż za poza!thumb|left|Pierwszy buziak... Jedna z miłości Clove. Druga to Vlad Schlick :Dthumb|left|Lilly- Bo Chique po przeróbce to jest laska! xDDthumb|left|No nie mów mi, że się popłaczesz! Taka duża baba! xDthumb|left|Dostałaś kosza, flirciaro!!!thumb|left|Ale szczęśliwa!!!thumb|left|Ale SEXY uśmiech!